Life as She Remembered
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: Minerva M. lay on her death bed, reflecting on the events of her life. R&R!


**Life as She Remembered**

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall, at the grand age of 142, lay reminiscing the cherished memories of her long life.<p>

At the age of two, Minerva had learned to control magic. She knew how to control the cat, get toys to fly at her, and have boxes of cookies and candies fly to her when she was tempted by them. Her mother was worried about her. She had long since held the secret of being a witch from her husband. When Minerva's magic could no longer be controlled, her mother confided the truth in her father. Things were never the same between them again.

At the age of six and eight, respectively Minerva became the proud sister of two boys- David and Edwin. They were both bright and gay boys. Their love for Minerva was just short of hers for them.

Minerva sat in the great hall with a sorting hat placed above her. It took five minutes, a record in itself, to decide to put her in Gryffindor. Minerva had never before felt so proud of herself.

At a mere age of 14, Minerva learnt very early in life what loss of a dear one was. Her brother David passed away after being affected by a severe case of Dragon Pox. The already deteriorating love in the family started to grow colder.

At age 17, Minerva was given a watch which belonged to her mother. It was also the day her NEWT results came out. She had got outstanding in every subject but herbology.

When Minerva turned 22, she fell in love with an auror. They dated for seven months. Their relationship ended when she found he was cheating on her. She stopped believing in love.

She spent her 33 rd birthday in a place, which would soon become her home, Hogwarts. Her colleagues, students, ghosts and statues made her feel that she was at home at last.

Over the next 100 years she had taught hundreds of students. She remembered one in particular.

_It was a cold chilly night. She thought she had heard noises outside and had gone to explore. Night time strolling was at its heights these days. She opened the door, and walked into an empty room where a huge, lifesize mirror stood. Just as she proceeded to explore it, she received a huge shock. A boy had suddenly appeared before her and seemed to be emerging from behind an invisibility cloak. The boy was none other than Sirius Black._

_Sirius probably was so keen to look into the mirror that he hadn't realised there was someone else in the room. McGonagall made to tell him off and touched his shoulder. Something very strange happened. Minerva suddenly saw an image of an ancient manor. There were two people, the Blacks, she recognized immediately. And she saw love for their son. They loved him and were proud he was in Gryffindor. She saw a bright house, where blood status was the least of anyone's concerns._

_The shock of the image made Minerva pull away. But the instant she had done that, she realised Sirius had seen her deepest desire too. For she now had realised what this mirror was-it was the Mirror of Erised. Black had stared at her in awe, as she had stepped before the mirror._

_There in the mirror were a family of five. Her father, stood happy with the knowledge that the rest of his family were gifted in magic. The trust that had broken, when he had found out the truth about them, was repaired. Her brother David was still alive; having been saved by magic, her mother had gradually stopped using over the years. Everything was perfect. Somewhere, there was also a ray of hope for the future. Minerva had made herself a family. She had stopped not believing in love._

_She turned sharply to Sirius._

_"You are forbidden to mention what you just saw."_

_Sirius nodded and ran out of the room. Minerva knew, no soul would know this about her again, nor would she ever narrate the desires of Sirius Black._

At age 48, she had seen so many people die trying to make the world a better place. The First war had just ended. It tore her heart that so many people were dying to create a better world when others were killing to do the same.

When she was 64, her teacher, philosopher, guide, friend and almost father-like Albus Dumbledore was tragically killed. She swore to carry on the legacy and spread love in the world.

On turning 65, she witnessed the Great War. Harry Potter beat the most dangerous wizard of all time. All was well with the world. She was now the official headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

On the eve of her 73rd birthday, Harry Potter asked her to be the godmother of Albus Severus Potter. She had gone home and shed tears of joy that evening.

Minerva retired when she was 135 years of age. She had spent the next few days in her maiden home.

* * *

><p>She died three hours later.<p>

Her funeral was grand. Generations of students joined in on the mourning. This, she knew would happen. But there was one other thing she hadn't known. The statues of Hogwarts joined in too...

* * *

><p>Written for EvanglineKL's Mirror Of Erised competition.<p>

Hope you enjoyed =)


End file.
